Bandolin Grimblade (D9)
right|200px Basic Information Race: Dwarf Class: Fighter Level: 1 Experience: 0 XP (1,300 TNL) Alignment: Neutral Good Languages: Common, Dwarven, Seithir Deity: Rogar First Seen: URL to introduction appearance at DWI Location: URL-new-post.html to current game Background: Open or Closed Abilities STR: 15 +2 (7 pts) DEX: 10 +0 (0 pts) CON: 16 +3 (5 pts) +2 Racial INT: 12 +1 (2 pts) WIS: 13 +1 (1 pts) +2 Racial CHA: 12 +1 (5 pts) -2 Racial Combat Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments * Please note your choice for HP Method ('Roll' or 'Max-2') where it says '(HP Option)' (Max -2) HP: 13 = + CON (3) + FC (0) (Fighter 1) + CON (0) + FC (0) (Class 2) AC: 18 = + DEX (0) + Armor (5) + Shield (3) + Natural (0) + Size (0) + Misc (00) AC Touch: 10 = + DEX (0) + Size (0) + Misc (0) AC Flatfooted: 18 = + Armor (5) + Shield (3) + Natural (0) + Size (0) + Misc (0) INIT: +00 = (0) + Misc (0) BAB: +01 = 1 (1) CMB: +03 = (1) + STR (2) + Misc (0) CMD: 13 = + BAB (1) + STR (2) + DEX (0) + Misc (0) Fortitude: +05 = 1 (2) + Class 2 (0) + CON (3) + Misc (0) Reflex: +00 = 1 (0) + Class 2 (0) + DEX (0) + Misc (0) Will: +01 = 1 (0) + Class 2 (0) + WIS (1) + Misc (0) Speed: 20' Damage Reduction: 00/Any Spell Resistance: 00 Spell Failure: 00 Weapon Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments Dwarven Waraxe: Attack: +4 = (1) + STR (2) + W.Focus (1) + Magic (0) Damage: 1d10+3, Crit: 20/x3, Special: Racial Features Ability Adjustments: +2 (Con), +2 (Wis), -2 (Chr) Size: Medium Speed: 20' Favored Class: Favored Class (Favored option taken) Darkvision (60 feet) Defensive Training +4 Greed Hardy +2 Hatred +1 Slow and Steady Stability +4 Stonecunning +2 Class Features Fighter Armor Proficiency (Heavy) Armor Proficiency (Light) Armor Proficiency (Medium) Martial Weapon Proficiency - All Shield Focus Shield Proficiency Simple Weapon Proficiency - All Tower Shield Proficiency Weapon Focus (Dwarven waraxe) Feats Shield Focus (level 1): Gain a +1 bonus to your AC when using a shield Weapon Focus (fighter 1): Dwarven Greataxe: +1 on attacks with one weapon Traits See Traits and p.237 of the APG to select two traits. The need to be from different groupings. Skills * Please specify the nature of Miscellaneous or Special Adjustments. * Skills with a blank 'Total' may not be used untrained. Skill Points: 04 = (03) + INT (01)/Level; FC (00), Misc (00) (Fighter 1) 00 = (00) + INT (00)/Level; FC (00), Misc (00) (Class 02) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics -6 0 0 0 -6 +0 Appraise +1 0 0 1 +0 Bluff +1 0 0 1 +0 Climb -4 0 * 2 -6 +0 Craft ( ) 00 0 * 0 +0 Diplomacy +2 1 0 1 +0 Disable Device 0 0 0 -0 +0 Disguise +1 0 0 1 +0 Escape Artist -6 0 0 0 -6 +0 Fly -6 0 0 0 -6 +0 Handle Animal 0 * 0 +0 Heal +1 0 0 1 +0 Intimidate +1 0 * 1 +0 Knowledge (Arcana) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Dngnrng) +5 1 3 1 +0 Knowledge (Engnrng) 0 * 0 +0 Knowledge (Geography) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (History) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Local) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Nature) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Nobility) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Planes) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Religion) 0 0 0 +0 Linguistics 0 0 0 +0 Perception +2 1 0 1 +0 Perform ( ) 00 0 0 0 +0 Profession ( ) 0 * 0 +0 Ride -6 0 * 0 -6 +0 Sense Motive +1 0 0 1 +0 Sleight of Hand 0 0 0 -0 +0 Spellcraft 0 0 0 +0 Stealth -6 0 0 0 -6 +0 Survival +5 1 3 1 +0 Swim -6 0 * 0 -6 +0 Use Magic Device 0 0 0 +0 * = class skill currently untrained Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Explorer's Outfit -- -- lb Armor: Scale Mail 50 gp 30 lb Shield: Heavy Steel 20 gp 15 lb Dwarven Waraxe 30 gp 8 lb Backpack 2 gp 2 lb Flint and Steel 1 gp -- lb Waterskin 1 gp 4 lb Belt Pouch 1 gp .5 lb Whetstone 0.02 gp 0.02 lb = Totals: 105.02 gp 59.7 lb Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-100 101-200 201-300 Consumed or Destroyed Items (none yet) 0 gp = Total Consumed: 0 gp Finances PP: 4 Initial Character Money: +150 gp GP: 4 earned on first adventure: +0 gp SP: 9 CP: 8 Career Earnings: 150 gp Carried Inventory: -105.02 gp consumed or destroyed items: -0 gp Gems/Jewelry/Other: living accommodations: -0 gp 0000 Coinage: 44.98 gp Details Size: Medium Gender: Male Age:65 Height: 3'10 Weight: 160lbs Hair Color: Red Eye Color: Grey Skin Color: Tanned Appearance: Bandolin stands just shy of 4' tall. His long reddish-blonde hair hangs down past his shoulders, in places caught up in complex braids held together by rings of beaten iron. His beard is short, as dwarf beards go, barely touching his chest. His worn out, second hand set of scale mail is hidden under a tabard bearing his own coat of arms; an axe and a scroll on a field of crimson, as well as several layers of long winter cloak and coverlet. A wide brown leather belt pulls all of Band's various fabrics together at his waist and is matched by his leather gloves and boots. Band's shield and axe usually hang from leather cords on his back. Demeanor: Unusually outgoing and cheerful for a dwarf, Bandolin is quick to step in to any conversation. His interest in anything "dwarven" in unquenchable as is his personal need to defend the helpless. Background Bandolin Grimblade was born Bandolin, son of Thronk the Tinker, a dwarven toymaker of little to no repute in a small village where a disparate band of dwarves had settled over the years. Band spent his childhood listening to his father and grandfather tell tales of the dwarves' great history with rapt attention, becoming somewhat of an ameautuer expert on the tales and myths of his people. While he loved to listen to the grand stories of yesteryear, his current predicament was that his life was pretty much spelled out for him. He would tend to the mechanisms that pulled water from the village well, make small toys for the dwarven and human children, and drink himself into a watery grave, just as his father was aiming to do soon. Bandolin might have been content for this fate if it were not for a quirk of fate, an heirloom and a girl. First, the girl. Bandolin became quite smitten with a lovely dwarven girl by the name of Gwynath Byworne three years ago. The two courted and fell quite deeply in love, however when the day came that Bandolin asked for Gwynath's hand he was denied. It seemed that Gwynath's family were the direct descendants of some ancient dwarven noble family. Even in the quaint modern surroundings that all the dwarves found themselves in, Band's low social station was not acceptable to Gwynath's family, and his proposal was denied. The quirk of fate and the heirloom both came from Band's grandfather, Mardrum. The old dwarf shared with Band a piece of the Old Law that showed that a dwarf could rise in social station if he embodied the code of the dwarven heroes. Band saw his chance to win over Gwynath's family. He would become a dwarven hero, setting his might against the ancient foes of the dwarven people, discovering the lost secrets of his mighty race! Except for the fact that he had never held an axe or sword in his life. But Mardrum had that covered, and here's where the heirloom comes in. The old dwarf had himself once been a tunnel runner, a scout and fighter. He gave his grandson his old armor, axe and shield. Bandolin set out that day from his village seeking adventure and renown. He learned to swing his axe and use his shield relatively quickly, but not against the great foes of dwarven legend. Instead, Band's first adventures including helping rescue several peasants from a nearby village from a small band of kobolds. Band found something awakened in him as he brought the kobolds low and rescued the townsfolk. Now, he wanders towards new adventures. Always seeking the triumphs that will make him worthy of his love as well as anything that tells the story of his people. Adventure Log Tree adventure here XP Received: 0000 Treasure Received: 0000 GP 0000 Gems/Jewelry Items Level Ups Level 2: Class: Class BAB: +0 to +0 Fort: +0 to +0 Ref: +0 to +0 Will: +0 to +0 Feat: Feat Features: Class Features HP: Max -2 or Link to IC Roll, +1 FC Bonus (If Chosen) Skill Pts: +0 = +0 (Class) +0 (Race) +00 (Old Total) +1 (FC Bonus if Chosen) = 00 (New Total) Level 2 to Level 3 Next, and so on . . . Approvals *Approval (Date) (Judge 01) level 1 *Approval (Date) (Judge 02) level 1 Awaiting Approval Category:In Progress/Character